


Collapsed

by KiannaKitter



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A Louis/Philippe video set to the tune of Collapsed by Natalie Taylor. I'm so fascinated with this complicated sibling relationship.





	Collapsed




End file.
